kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Benny the Beast
Benny the Beast is a beast (voiced by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount himself) that resembles a combination of a lion and an ox. He is a friend of Simba and Alex the lion. Fearless and strong, he is allied with his partner, Captain Leo Lionheart. His first role appearance was with Leo in Kids World's Adventures With The Real Ghostbusters: The Halloween Door. Later, he appeared again with Leo and new comer Johnny in another Halloween special, Mickey's House of Villains (A 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paracmount Crossover) History Benny was born a human to Queen Eliza and King Rutherford on an early December morning years ago in a kingdome far, far away. Sometime during his childhood, he met a young alligator hatchling named Louis on the banks of the river. They both developed a love for lively music, and quickly became good friends. On the night of his 12th birthday, Benny was transformed into a beast by an enchantress after she was angered by King Rutherford's intolerance. After the enchantress left, Benny was forced into a dungeon cell, chained and locked away. He remained there until sometime after his father's passing when he woke up one morning and found the door unlocked. Yearning for the company of others, Benny left his empty kingdom and went out into the world. He found himself arriving in Louisiana, and right away he was feared by the locals. He was captured by animal control and taken to the Audubon Zoo in New Orleans. Again, he was chained and locked in a cage, and treated like a sideshow attraction for the tourists until at one point he refused and spoke outloud. Fearing that the beast might be getting ferocious, the zoo owners had him muzzled and placed an order for him to be shipped to a wildlife reserve. Luckilly, Louis, now all grown up, came to Benny's rescue before he could be shipped away. They escaped into the Bayou, where Benny met Mama Odie, who taught the young beast to "dig a little deeper" and make the world see that he's more than just an animal. Knowing what to do, Benny invested his family fortune into a film studio for animals and other creature actors and singers. He named it 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions, and created a cast of original characters. Among the first cast members to join Benny's studio were the Madagascar crew (Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo, Melman the Giraffe, Zuba the Lion, Florrie the Lioness and Leonette the Lioness) who had just recently returned from Kids World's Adventures of The Jungle King. Sometime later, Benny entered into a film festival, but his entry film was unfairly rejected. He tossed his film, along with his hopes, in the garbage. Weeks later, he got a visit from Leo Lionheart, who had entered Benny's film for him and told him that everyone really like it. Since then, the two of them have become great friends. Almost inseperable even. The stresses of the city life had occassionaly brought out the savage animal in Benny, so Leo and the El Arca Big Five (Xiro, Kairel, Bruma, Panthy and Dagnino) took him on a vacation to Africa, where they met a meerkat named Timon and a warthog named Pumbaa. They also met two half-orphaned lion cubs named Simba and Jondugo. Benny and his friends helped Jondugo and Simba take their rightful places in the world. After they returned from their vacation, Ryan, Pooh, Benny, Leo and their new member Jondugu (who changed his named to Johnny) became partner film directors. Eventually, Teresa Tigress, being a daughter figure to Benny, joined the El Arca Big Five (then becoming the El Arca Big Six). Each one forming a different adventure team, and Benny took Leo, Johnny, and the El Arca team and made the Kids World's Fantasy Adventure Team (also known as the Kids World Adventure Team). During one of his adventures with Leo and Johnny, Benny met a young lioness named Rae. Trivia *Benny began his own adventures with all his pals in Kids World's Adventures Series. Gallery Benny_Musketeer.png|Benny's battle gear, wielding the Primal Sword.|link=Benny's battle gear, wielding the Primal Sword. Category:HEROES Category:BennytheBeast Category:Kids World's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sons Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Wrestlers Category:Kids World's Adventures Team Members Category:Peacemaker Category:Swordsmen Category:Manly heroes Category:Warriors Category:Beasts Category:Boyfriends Category:Main Protagonist Category:Singing characters Category:Revived characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In-Love Characters